Alice Seishin
Alice is a Mawile from the nation of Aether. She is a storyteller living in the kingdom of Aether, and is a character created by DJ-Dusk. Personality Alice is the type of pokemon that loves her job and does it with pride. For years, she has traveled around writing up exciting tales, and she will not hesitate if she finds an idea that’ll sound like a splendid story. Even if it was about one’s adventure, she’d want all the details she could possibly get to write up another (possibly overly-exaggerated) masterpiece. Even though she’s just a storyteller/writer, she’ll often interview others and jot down notes; even if it has NOTHING to do with this story in hand that she’s planning on writing. Whether it could be that she likes to know everything, or that knowing others better gives her ideas, no one truly knows. Sometimes she’ll write extraordinary fantasies, other times she’ll write books filled to the brim with information, whether about how to do combat or about a new discovery. Alice admits that her books aren’t well known among others, and she wonders if anyone actually reads them. History Before Arrival Alice was born a single child in the small village of Kisetsu where she was raised by her Mawile mother, Maria, and her Lucario father, William. The village contains mostly of tailors and blacksmiths (Maria was a tailor while William was a blacksmith), so they thought that their daughter would be an ordinary tailor. When Alice was still young, her parents introduced her to tailoring and all the basics into making small things likes scarves or hats. Alice never got the gist of making clothing, or even accessories. She wasn’t even interested in doing anything of the sort, anyways. What she liked to do is write and tell stories, so Alice put most of her focus on just that. A majority of Alice’s time was spent writing up tales in her room. Occasionally she’d go out and play with her best Eevee friend, Vi. But a lot of the times, she’ll just ask her friend to read her stories and ask if it’s good or not, since for some reason, Vi never liked her. Other time’s Alice will “help” out with her mother’s work, though that’s usually nothing but Alice being a mannequin for the clothing. That wasn’t amusing to Alice at all, and all she wanted to do was write more stories. She sometimes goes around and tries to find literally anything that could possibly make a good story. Be it some dead tree with just a few petals on its branches. Boom; inspiration happens. It wasn’t until Alice was 22 that she decided to move out of Kisetsu and travel somewhere else, possibly spreading her works around. Though, Alice had no idea where to go. Sure she could just go wherever her conscious takes her, but that sounded kinda dangerous. Eventually, Alice overheard about this town called Aether, a town that was in need of citizens and help. Believing that her writing techniques could help, Alice set off to Aether. History After Arrival When Alice traveled over to Aether, she never expected her good friend Vi to come along. The two set up a house in the mountains and lived there while doing quite a few behests for others in Aether. Though after a few months, Aether finally opened up the Orphanage, so ‘mons over the age of 18 could adopt a child. Alice never really considered marrying someone and having a family, so she thought that simply adopting a child would be much easier. Although it was a hard decision, Alice found a little Ralts named Linda and adopted her. Mission 3 came along, where Sapphire the Altaria and Da Feng the Pidgeot from her homeland Kisetsu went to Aether to find some help. It was only coincidence that they found Alice and Vi, and after telling that she was born in Kisetsu, the two birds agreed to let them help, being forced to leave Linda behind with an old Hydregon. They all flew to Sazanami to stop a tsunami from drowning the land. Alice may have gotten hurt, but she managed to stay in shape. After all the danger, Da Feng asked if he could live with Alice, and she accepted. So now, she lives in her old wooden home along with her Pidgeot friend. Category:Aether OCs